dothackfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Mireille
I don't recall Rena vanishing in the manga. If it is the anime that is being refered to the difference pops up because they started making the anime about 1/3 to 1/2 through the manga creating some inconsitancies. You're Kima, huh? Anyways, some random user edited that page and we've been busy with the other character pages that we haven't gotten around to editing these pages. Kulaguy 14:19, 7 March 2006 (UTC) --- I have a question about Mireille. If her name's Mirei and her character name's Mireille, do we know why she put the 'lle' at the end? I don't think it changes how you say it, but...I'm just curious. Smoky.Illusion 01:30, 18 April 2006 (UTC) :Um... I dunno. I don't think it really matters. Maybe she just wanted to have the same sounding name but have it spelled differently so people don't track her? Kulaguy 01:58, 18 April 2006 (UTC) --- Is Mireille's name "ミレイユ"? --CRtwenty 01:30, 8 August 2006 (UTC) :Yes. "ユ" is a common way to romanize the French "lle", in fact that's how it's done in Noir (Mireille Bouquet's name is spelled exactly the same way in Katakana). - Kuukai2 05:22, 8 August 2006 (UTC) Level? Here's something I never understood. Did Mistral's level get reset when she became Mireille? She's constantly refered to as a mid-level character yet if she was just playing Mistral's PC by a different name she'd probably be one of the most powerful Wavemasters in the game. --CRtwenty 19:09, 25 August 2006 (UTC) :Well the level in the game is decided upon how much you use her. I doubt the level in the game is canonical anyhow. Or maybe 99 isn't the highest and CC2 just decided to make it the highest in the Games. This is why I like to stay away from discussion of characters' levels. Kulaguy 19:33, 25 August 2006 (UTC) ::It can't be just in the //Games that the level is 99, Crim had a bit about levels and beyond 99 in //SIGN --STRiPES 17:27, October 3, 2009 (UTC) ::While it's true that discussions of level can be a bit frustrating, I would have thought that they would have payed closer attention to Mireille's character, considering it's unique circumstances. --Twilight Duality 11:27, 1 July 2008 (UTC) :Canonically, Mistral is gone for the length of an entire game, anyway. And in Unison, she's at a level at least low enough to be threatened by Sora, who was in a coma for almost a year.--OtakuD50 21:10, 25 August 2006 (UTC) :True, but Sora was already one of the strongest Twin Blades in the game prior to his coma, not to mention in the games Kite always kicks the crap out of Mistral when he gets confused or charmed XD so Wavemasters seem to be weak against Twin Blades ... I guess that's a good assumption though. That Mistral herself was only mid level canonicly. --CRtwenty 21:14, 25 August 2006 (UTC) :An easy (though admittedly, rather time consuming) way of having an atleast semi-accurate idea of Mistral's level is to play through the original .hack//Games, doing only the bare-minimum required to progress the story, and only using Mistral during when required to. The exp she would gain from that, coupled with the natural leveling that the characters do when they're not in the party, would theoretically give us the lowest possible level that Mistral could have at the end of QUARANTINE. --Twilight Duality 11:27, 1 July 2008 (UTC) Pronounciation In the Manga, Mirielle explains to Zeffie that her nameis pronounced Mee-ray-ooh but in the anime it's Mee-ray. And here I thought it sounded like it was spelt, Mee-ree-elle I'm confused! --STRiPES 17:32, October 3, 2009 (UTC) :This is a result of too many languages being involved. The closest approximation of the French name Mireille using the Japanese phonetic system is mi-re-i-yu, which in turn can be approximated in English as mee-ray-ooh. Meanwhile, mee-ray is how a native English speaker will tend to hear that same French name. --Shinsou Wotan 02:17, October 4, 2009 (UTC)